seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Buchanan
|ocupation = |epithet = Skull Knight of the Buchanan (ブキャナンの骨騎士 Bukyanan no Kotsukishi) |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = }} Richard Buchanan (ブキャナンリチャード Bukyanan Richaadu) is a prodigious talent in the . He is of a rank and has shown himself to gain the alias; Skull Knight of the Buchanan (ブキャナンの骨騎士 Bukyanan no Kotsukishi), due to his knightly appearance and skull helmet. He wields the blade, Furisomichi (降り阻道 Snowfall Obstructed Path). Appearance Richard is a slim man of average height for his age; his body is well toned through training, possessing a constricted muscular frame. Richard is noted to possess piercing dark blue eyes and an almost stoic facial expression at virtually all times. His posture is straight and unwavering, while his neck-length black hair flies in the wind, though it is normally concealed behind his mask. Richard is noted to be rather unorthodox in terms of attire. He primarily wears a knightly costume consisting of a dark blue color scheme, which includes; a long-sleeved dark blue top which bears a high collar, lighter blue lining, frilled sleeves on the edges and a predominant cross pattern on the chest. Along with this he wears a pair of similarly schemed pants, a dark blue cape, black shoes and keeps his blade sheathed at his waist near a white belt. However the most distinct trait of his attire would be the skull mask he wears, with traits on its shape that make it rather similar to a dinosaur's. It has predominant spikes on top of it, a beak-like portion, spikes on the sides and a portion resembling an entire mouth. In a more casual situation; or in a situation where he must be unmasked, Richard takes upon a rather altered approach to his attire, though he keeps the entire princely scheme running. Primarily, he is seen with a long pink cape which is kept holstered with a thick silver band with two blue gems on either side which keep the cape in place. He wears a silver choker around his neck over a light purple sleeveless tank-top. Over this he wears a standard blue victorian-inspired military jacket of sorts; it has golden lining, a red underneath and white and black frilled sleeves. With this he is seen with white pants and a pair of white shoes. Additional accessories that are seen with him are a single gold earring on his left ear and a large white, gold and black belt with his blade holstered on the left of it. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Richard as a Marines Captain is a gifted talent who bears prodigal skill far above that of someone his age should obtain. Being brought up in an environment where power is the most predominant aspect of anybody's position in the world, Richard has taken this philosophy to heart. He is shown to possess physical fitness far beyond his age, along with finesse in swordsmanship and that few are able to muster in his age. However his most prominent trait would be his virtually unrivaled genius. Richard always had an unusual amount of genius and IQ for his age, surpassing that of his peers by leagues. Many describe him as one of the most capable minds, if not, the most capable mind they have ever met of his age, considered to be on-par with legendary child prodigies as one himself. In fact, his teachers describe him as monstrous in this aspect, quickly grasping complex ideas and concepts in mere moments after being exposed to them. The amount of information he intakes and stores is absolutely phenomenal, and even the elders of his family fear his intelligence. Regardless though, his genius is not merely academically-inclined, but rather it is also sided with a social outlook. Richard has almost always got knowledge of recent happenings through varying resources and is able to recount events at a rapid rate, shocking those around him with his level of general knowledge. However, even more impressive is his ability of deduction and manipulation, his skills in this area are very deep and pose of simplicity with a cunning edge. He is able to, almost effortlessly manipulate any situation to his advantage, whether it be through a child’s game all the way to entire community warfare, he is able to do it all, merely with the words on his lips. Finally, as one of the Buchanan, he is greatly inclined with the usage of tactical warfare, learning from a young age and is a potent inventor, having researched swords and their creation. Despite these amazing traits however, Richard is still very young by Marines standards, and naïve to a certain extent, thus, these traits, along with his rather aloof personality can limit his intellectual capacity somewhat. Physical Traits Richard's own physical capabilities are rather remarkable for someone of his age. He has trained himself in unconventional manners, and has not technically achieved the raw might that others have shown in the series. However his finesse in manipulating his physical strength and force allow him to effortlessly keep up. He has achieved this strength through a similar manner to controlling Haki. By manipulating the force of his strikes in a certain direction, they are tremendously increased to the point where a single downward slash was capable of slicing through an entire steel construct effortlessly. However this takes considerable focus which cannot be achieved completely in intense battles, though his skill in Haki makes up. Richard is noted however to possess a naturally lithe frame, allowing him to use his dexterity to avoid strikes with nimble and concise movements that few of his rank could follow. His movements are fluid and combined with his excellent swordsmanship he is a force to be reckoned with. He is also capable of running at notoriously high speeds, outmaneuvering fellow Captains. Swordsmanship Richard has been taught by his elder brother Leonardo Buchanan, a legendary swordsman; the art of swordsmanship, as such his skills aren't weak at all, especially for one of his age. He is capable of remarkable feats of swordsmanship; fending off most enemies with clever strategies, his skill with a blade and implementation of Haki into his fighting style. He wields a calm approach to his swordsmanship, moving very little and focusing on exploiting his opponents weak points with precise thrusts which resemble the use of Fencing to a notable degree. He has shown himself to be adept with parrying, wielding the correct amount of force to repel most attacks on his person and cut through sturdy structures with ease using his blade. Style of the Fickle God (儚神流 Hakakami-ryū) a style of swordsmanship exclusive to the House of Buchanan. Richard is noted to be skilled in the style despite not completely having learnt it's secrets. What is known of Richard's own style is that he employs an elegant and fast-paced style, full with several slashing motions imbued with the traditional Busoshoku Haki, this makes an effect of a small vacuum-blade in the air causing attacks to be delayed from and to the user. Richard, though not having gained mastery, has shown enough skill to, with some effort create vacuums of moderate size. *'Mortal Judgement' (命判 Inochihan) a technique in which Richard imbues Busohoku Haki upon his blade, before cleaving the air with a slash of moderate power. This clash of two opposing forces folds upon itself creating a vacuum slash which fires itself at the enemy, allowing for a delayed but deadly strike from Richard while being uninterrupted in its entirety. Weaponry Richard wields the blade, Furisomichi (降り阻道 Snowfall Obstructed Path) it bears the appearance of a Miao Dao with a sharpened and sleek blade that is remarked to have great cutting power whilst bearing an almost frosty feeling. The hilt itself is of a white color along with the guard being the same color and having a snowflake pattern on it. The sheath itself bears the same color with a few blue patterns swirling upon it. The blade itself is remarked to be able to cause everything surrounding it to become very cold; though this is possibly a side-effect from the material that this blade was forged out of, which was gained in one of the coldest areas in the world. The blade itself allows the user to gain an increase in their standard cutting power, along with the fact that the blade is very light-weight and easily utilized. It also is never able to rust, even in the most daunting of environments. Haki Trivia Quotes *''You wish to take God's Seat in Heaven? Ha! I pity you, such a powerful man and yet you believe in such a petty thing. God is no divine being that rules solely above us. He is a fantasy, created by us mortals with our "faith". This is no faith, but merely a fear of our own powers. We are the sole ones with the power to change the very fate that supposedly binds us to condemnation. We have created a being superior to our own so that we may not fall victim to our own power and become insane. Well, let me tell you, "Mr God". I shall cut you down right here and now!'' - Richard talking to Sorajin. *''A frozen time begins anew as your existence fades into darkness!'' - Richard's Victory Quote. Behind the Scenes Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Marine Category:Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Male